


The Other Side

by mokomoko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokomoko/pseuds/mokomoko
Summary: 盗梦空间paro
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 4





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> 盗梦空间paro

*盗梦空间paro，题目来自异度侵入的ED  
*主要角色死亡警告。有非排球的原创角色出现。

The Other Side

1\. 

及川徹喜欢海。

2.

小时候某年的生日，和全家一起郊游，父亲背着他爬山，走了很久。到达山顶时看见眼前展开一望无垠的大海，让年幼的及川震撼而感动不已。

他告诉牛岛若利自己偏爱的来由。彼时他们搭档在意大利执行任务，结束之后意外多了大半天假，便在附近建于临海峭壁上的小镇闲逛。七月正午的天气，热得人心烦意乱，街道上空无人影。在路边小餐馆里用过简餐，及川又拉着牛岛去买冰淇淋当甜点，要了开心果和香草两种口味，店主挖了冰淇淋球，沉甸甸地压在蛋筒上递过来。

“小牛若要尝尝吗？”

及川将手中浅绿色的冰淇淋球伸到牛岛面前，最顶部已经开始在炎热的天气下融化，奶浆滴在及川纤长的手指上。牛岛毫不客气地抓过对方的手，顺着痕迹舔舐，舌尖弥漫开甜腻的味道。

他们顶着烈日顺着细细的步道向小镇高处走，牛岛吃着分配给自己的香草味冰淇淋，听及川喋喋不休地讲述童年郊游故事。快到山顶时路过一排房屋，面向大海，位置绝佳。其中有一户挂了出售的招牌，及川突然兴起，便拉了牛岛去看。

房间的装修正好是及川喜欢的风格，是这里给牛岛的第一眼印象。主客厅宽大明亮，黑白拼花瓷砖的地，鲑鱼粉的墙，复古绿色木质的门窗，窄小阳台上正在盛放的紫红三角梅，前赴后继地从铁栏缝隙里倾斜而下。

但最吸引人的是客厅的一整面落地窗。窗框围出一片肉眼无法穷尽的海，晴空下的湛蓝海面，地平线上泛起成片的金色凌波。

及川果然十分中意，他在屋里来来回回流连了好几圈，又站在落地窗前恋恋不舍，发誓以后退休有钱了一定要把这房子买下来。

之后还说了些什么，牛岛已经不太记得。但他确实对透过落地窗看见的海印象深刻，那是在现实里仅仅见过一次的景色。

3\. 

略带腥味的海风卷起白色窗帘，牛岛还来不及睁开眼，先习惯性地向旁边伸手，却只摸到微凉的床单。他清醒了些，眨了眨眼，左手无名指处的金色戒指拉回了他的意识。

牛岛很快起身，从卧室下楼，来到天光大亮的客厅，窗外的海今天也是一如既往地蓝，是个适合出发的好日子。

然后他看见及川。

及川穿了件简单宽松的白衬衫，正靠在沙发上翻阅一本意大利语的排球杂志，听到牛岛靠近的动静连眼皮都没抬一下，嘴角扬起的角度却暴露了他的愉快心情。牛岛又贴得近了些，从及川身后用双臂环过他，再迫使对方扭过头，与他唇舌交缠。及川似乎小声地抱怨了一下，却还是顺从了牛岛的亲吻，只是在结束时轻轻咬了他的下唇，以示警告。

牛岛仍不愿意放手。在夏日永不凋零的房间里，他又一次抱紧了及川，感受对方令人怀念的体温，喃喃自语。

“及川，我好想你。”

他听见及川轻快的声音。

“说什么呢小牛若，我不就在这里吗？”

4.

“到这里停下就可以了。”

牛岛对出租车司机说到，并递上一张万元大钞，告诉对方不用找零。迈出车外时细雨淅淅沥沥飘下来，很快就在他质地高级的黑色大衣表面洇出一片深色。牛岛没有去留意，用左手抱了花束向前走，铮亮的皮鞋踏过石板路上的小小水洼。

工作日的墓园几乎没有人，牛岛穿过层层叠叠的铅灰墓碑，总算到达目的地。那里已经有了先客。

“哟。”

岩泉一向他打招呼。刺猬头的男人拎着桶和刷子，黑色的夹克脱下来搭在肩上，虽然空气凛冽，他脸上却由于刚才的活动而渗出了细细的汗珠。看到牛岛抱着的百合花与白玫瑰，岩泉皱了皱眉。

“那家伙喜欢热闹的，估计又会埋怨你两句了吧。”

他们站在及川徹的墓碑前，牛岛扫了一眼，那里已经堆了明黄艳红的花朵，承了雨珠，娇艳欲滴。也许岩泉说得对，他有点后悔只买了白色的花束。

岩泉没有再说话，只是默默看着牛岛祭拜。旁边的墓碑属于矢巾秀，再过去是渡亲治。同一排还有几个前青叶城西人员的名字。牛岛挨着拜过去，哪怕是他不太熟悉的成员，礼仪也做得一丝不苟，花了不算短的时间。等终于结束后，他又回到及川的墓前，与岩泉简短地聊起来。

“听说你们的任务就在这几天？”岩泉问，牛岛点点头。

“也亏得是上面的老头子们找了你当领队，要是我的话，绝对一枪崩了那狗娘养的不可！”岩泉脸上的表情  
变成了厌恶，咬牙切齿地说。

“……”牛岛张开嘴又闭上，最后还是没说话。

“那祝你们任务顺利了。代我向影山问个好。你也去好好跟那家伙再聊一会儿吧。”

“……嗯。”

他们又沉默着站了一会儿，岩泉正要离开，突然被牛岛喊住。 

“你最近…有梦见过及川吗？”

“没有。怎么，那家伙又来打扰你了？”岩泉挑眉反问。

“没。……没什么。”

牛岛摇摇头，话题谈到及川，他紧绷的表情在那一瞬间稍微绽开了一会儿。岩泉盯住他的脸，看了好一会儿，最后耸耸肩：

“混账川大概是不敢来见我吧。下次如果你再见到他，记得替我赏他一拳，谁让他随随便便就那么轻易地死掉了。”

岩泉说完便离开了，整个空旷的墓园里，只剩了牛岛一人。

他偶尔会在墓园里碰到岩泉，对方似乎也常来给及川等人扫墓，只是时间并不与他重合，交谈也寥寥无几。

再往前推，是三年前在及川和其他几个前青城成员的葬礼上。

那个由及川领队执行，害他丧命的任务原本再容易不过。警方要调查黑帮头目佐佐木，于是选了佐佐木的心腹之一做目标，只需要潜入对方的梦境里窃取相关情报即可。简单到青城派出的行动队成员中，去练手的新人占了一大半，让及川做领队，也仅仅是向上面展示一下青城对这次行动的重视程度而已。任务进行到途中，一辆满载爆破物的面包车冲破关卡，将安全屋炸毁，行动中的所有人无一幸免。

牛岛当时在国外，回来时只赶上了葬礼。由于任务的保密性质，及川等人的葬礼也隐秘而潦草，在黑色正装泣不成声的青城成员队列里，牛岛是唯一的非青城人员。葬礼结束后他在庭院里碰到岩泉，对方杵着拐，手指上缠着一层又一层的绷带。爆炸过后就在附近待命的岩泉第一个冲进还在燃烧的现场，徒手去挖崩落的废墟，直到好几个消防员把他强制拉开，这是后来牛岛从影山飞雄那里听说的。

岩泉看到牛岛，从随身拎着的包里掏出一个皱巴巴的厚纸袋扔给他。牛岛不解地接过来捏了捏，里面像是包着一个四四方方的小盒子。

“给你的。及川那家伙，在任务的前一天硬拉我陪他去选的，说等你回来给你个惊喜……”

岩泉的声音哽咽了，他低下头，胡乱地抹了一把脸。正好松川在庭院的另一头喊他，于是岩泉不再搭理牛岛，杵着拐离开了。

牛岛撕开纸袋，露出深蓝色的小方盒。他将方盒从中间打开，看到里面一对光洁的金色戒指。他拿起稍大一些的那只，发现在戒圈内侧镶嵌的钻石边，刻着他和及川的名字首字母缩写。牛岛将戒指套上左手无名指，在第二个指关节上稍稍卡顿了一下，却又正正好好地安放在指根处。

所有一时空缺的悲伤与不真实的漂浮感，在那一刻统统都归了位。

当天晚上牛岛第一次在梦里见到了及川。梦开始的时候他从那个海边小镇的中心出发，路过提供简餐的家庭小餐馆与冰淇淋铺子，走进面海的公寓楼，推开属于他和及川的房间的那扇门。

那里有永恒的艳阳与夏天与充满希望色彩的海，还有及川。棕发的恋人靠在沙发上翻看着杂志，还懒洋洋地朝他打招呼：

“哟~小牛若~”

5\. 

佐佐木在三个月前被捕，经历了冗长的法律程序，却在被判入狱的前一天，提出以重要情报交换人身自由的要求，通过私人律师很快得到了批准。

“那家伙的所作所为就这么算了！？我可不能接受！”在行动小组会议室里，木兔光太郎一拍桌子站起来大声抗议，差点摔了手边一个杯子，“那这几年我们花费那么大精力抓捕他，岂不是白费了！？”

“冷静！木兔前辈！”坐在他身边的日向翔阳连忙站起身，想把高自己两个头的前辈拉回座位上，“所以接下来的行动才重要啊！？”

“话是这么说，但要那家伙自首……在那家伙的脑子里植入这样的概念，根本就不可能吧！？从来没有成功的先例吧！？”

“可以的。”一直没说话的牛岛突然开了口，把木兔吓了一跳。

“即使牛岛前辈您这么说，也不见得就一定会成功吧？如果失败了，一旦佐佐木入境美国，日本警方这边可  
就鞭长莫及了哦？”坐在木兔另一边的宫侑说，由于行动指挥们都在隔壁开会，他也放肆起来，将一双长腿  
直接翘到了会议桌上，“你说对吧，臣臣~”

“若利君说可以，那就没问题。”佐久早圣臣小声说，完全不给自己的队友留面子，宫侑的表情瞬间扭曲了，气急败坏地指名对面的影山：“飞雄君，你也同意我的话吧！？”

“……”影山皱起眉，“可是，牛岛前辈，真的没有问题吗？那个人，可是把及川前辈……”

“既然决定要做，那就一定要成功！”星海光来大声打断了他，一掌拍在影山背上，影山差点没稳住扑到桌  
上。星海正想再说些点鼓舞士气的话，会议室的门打开了，他们的直属上司，作为联合行动指挥的日本警方代表朱雀万丈和国际刑警组织代表萨姆森•福斯特先后走了进来，原本东歪西倒的室内其他人员纷纷起立敬礼，散漫的气氛肃然起来。

“下面，我以行动指挥之一的名义，布置本次任务的明细。”朱雀打开手里厚厚的文件夹，开始宣读。

任务过程并不复杂。在佐佐木从东京飞往纽约的这十二个小时里，需要在对方的潜意识里植入“向日本警方  
自首并接受终身监禁判决”的思想。为了完成这没有前例的行动，日本警方可以说是集结了国内顶尖的人才。

首先是是负责押送佐佐木的日本警方人员木兔光太郎和日向翔阳，两人同时也要在飞机上配合植入组的行动，避免意外发生。

整个行动中，最关键的梦境构建者是天才建筑师影山飞雄。为了保证顺利进入目标的潜意识，影山需要设计多层梦境。但随着梦境层数的增多，结构就越容易崩坏，为了保证梦境的稳定，要使用比一般药物更强力的试剂，而这恰好是佐久早圣臣的专长。

在梦境中，需要通过不同的人物形象诱导目标解除防备，以便能进入目标的潜意识，这是顶尖的欺诈师宫侑的任务。而贯穿多层梦境保障行动顺利进行的角色之一，是机动性最强的星海光来。

最后，本次植入任务的领队，是经验最丰富的牛岛若利。

“佐佐木下周二就要被遣送回美国了，留给我们的时间并不多，”朱雀总结到，他的目光在牛岛身上多停留了几秒，“佐佐木所掌握的情报太重要了，上面下了死命令，一定要把他留在日本，不能让他溜掉，这是一次没有退路的行动。那么，祝各位武运昌隆。”

6.

“我其实不喜欢人多的地方。”影山说。他和牛岛站在人头攒动的东京闹市街头，这是影山搭建的第一个梦  
境，他们计划在这里绑架佐佐木送到黑帮前头目所在的私人医院，并在那里诱使对方进入第二层梦境。

“是吗？我倒觉得挺好。”牛岛说。他环视四周，景色看上去熟悉又模糊，在现实中找不到一模一样的对应  
。不愧是被称为天才的影山，也许让及川来搭建这个迷宫也不能做得更好了。

天空开始下雨了。

“佐佐木真的会上钩吗？”影山有些不安，“他应该接受过反入侵的训练吧……？要是……”

“别担心，”牛岛说，“我会把全队都平安带回去的。”他顿了一下，又说，“如果是及川的话，他也会这么做的。”

可是最后一次任务谁都没能回去，影山想。他抬起头，正好看到佐佐木出现在几米以外的街道旁，抬手招车，一辆黑色的小轿车在他身边停下。

“开始行动了。”牛岛简短地说，带着影山走过去。他们紧跟着佐佐木坐进出车，佐佐木正想抗议，却被开车的佐久早用枪指住头。

“跟我们走一趟吧，组长大人想见少主您一面呢。”

影山刚给佐佐木套上头罩，突然一梭子子弹打进车内，破碎的玻璃四溅。牛岛一把将影山脑袋往下压，同时拔枪制住佐佐木。佐久早低声咒骂了一声，将油门踩到底，甩开了正面包围过来的车辆。后面一辆黑色SUV靠近，撞开刚刚开枪的黑衣人所在的小轿车。

“这么快就被发现了吗？”对讲耳机里传来星海元气满满的声音，“那我们医院见？我掩护你们~”

牛岛刚想说什么，身下的影山呻吟了一声。他松开压住影山的手，发现已经被血染得通红。

“情况不太妙，影山中弹了。“牛岛简短地告诉星海，“先按计划去医院。”

他们在枪林弹雨中先后抵达医院，佐久早拖着佐佐木上了楼与宫侑汇合，而牛岛则和刚刚赶来的星海一起把影山抬进急救室，他撕开影山的衬衫，发现对方伤势的严重情况超过了他的想象，星海砸开柜子，把一堆救急物品抱了过来。

“还好当时构建梦境的时候……梦主的佐久早前辈指定了医院主题……看着牛岛给他包扎，影山有气无力地说，还有开玩笑的心思。

“影山撑不到最后了吧？我这就让他醒过来。”星海当机立断拔枪，却被牛岛制止了。他们都被注射了比普  
通药物更强的针剂，如果死在梦里，只能落往更深处的意识边境limbo。

“改变计划，我们下到你的梦境去，星海。带上影山一起。在那里也许能再坚持一会儿，想想办法。”

“但是……在我的梦境里，我们要告诉佐佐木他身处梦境里吧？这样不是更危险吗？”星海犹豫。

“没问题的。有宫侑的协助，我们会进入第三层梦境，在那里侵入佐佐木的潜意识，进行植入，然后同时进  
行穿越。”牛岛说，他看了看医院窗外，不远处是隅田川，正好有座桥跨越其间。在楼下大门处，全副武装  
的佐佐木潜意识投影围了过来。

“这边马上快撑不住了，佐久早那边准备好之后，我们就一起进入下一层，然后佐久早负责把睡着的我们搬  
运到车上，从这里突围，在桥那里冲下去，形成穿越。”牛岛解释到，用手指指那座桥。

“佐久早准备坠河前，按照定好的计划播放歌曲提。星海你如果听到歌声，那我们在第二层的时间就不多了。”

“如果我留在第二层，那不就没有人支援牛若你了吗？”星海提出。

“没关系，有我在。”影山说。

“你给我活着就可以啦！”星海抱头。

“了解，我这边准备好了，大家上来吧。”佐久早在对讲耳机里简短地回复。

7.

第二层是壮观优美的滑雪场，粗略看过去，竟分不出是在日本国内还是在阿尔卑斯山的某个景区。

“星海前辈说，要有他的故乡长野的特色。”影山解释到。他和牛岛坐在山顶游客中心的餐厅里，喝着一杯  
奶油雪顶的热巧克力，时不时轻咳两声。在隔他们不远的餐桌上，佐佐木正在与一个东方风情十足的美貌女子交谈，神情亲密。而影山旁边的玻璃窗上映出的，坐在佐佐木对面的却是宫侑的影子。

“宫侑前辈真是太厉害了，如果是我的话，大概10秒钟不到就露馅了吧……”影山感叹。

“你的天赋不是在伪装，而是在梦境建造。”牛岛说，一边密切观察着另一方的动静。

“我的建筑，现在大概还是比不过及川前辈……不过总有一天，我会让牛岛前辈承认我是比及川前辈更强的建筑师！”

这句话要是让岩泉听到了，大概会敲影山的脑袋吧。

和佐佐木谈笑甚欢的女子用右手妩媚地撩起耳鬓的一缕卷发，食指和拇指朝牛岛这边微微动作，做出信号。

“宫那边搞定了，我们过去吧，准备进入下一层。”牛岛一边说，一边通过耳机向星海发出指示。

“我一听到佐久早播放的歌就会行动，这里就会崩塌了，你们可千万要赶上啊！”星海回复。

“能赶上的。”牛岛笃定地说。

8.

朱红色鸟居层层叠叠，一望无际，向山道深处延展。在鸟居外的密林与山间，数量众多的武装潜意识投影埋伏其中，不断向这边射击。牛岛和影山保护着佐佐木和宫侑化成的稻荷巫女，一边开枪回击一边前进。在朱红鸟居群的尽头山顶，出现了一座小小的神社，那是佐佐木潜意识的化身，他们的最终目标。在第一层的佐久早已经开始播放通知同步穿越的音乐，透过第二层的星海，女高音悠扬的歌声在第三层扩散开来。

“快去，影山要撑不住了。”牛岛抬手射击，打中了正在靠近宫侑的一个投影，对方倒了下去，翻滚着落下  
山道。还有黑压压一片人向这边涌来。

宫侑带着佐佐木躲进了神社，牛岛把胸口弥漫开大片血迹，脸色惨白的影山又拉得靠自己近了些，左手端稳了枪，守住门口。影山吃力地咬开了手雷的拉环，朝着下方抛去，炸出一大片火光，暂时清了场。

“”剩下的时间……应该足够了，”影山喘着气，试图抓住牛岛的肩站起来，满是血的手指打滑抓不稳，牛  
岛正要去扶他，影山的瞳孔突然由于惊恐收缩了。

‘’那是……及川前辈！？”

牛岛回头，只看见一个戴着狐狸假面的身影闪进了神社，影山推了他一把：

“别管我……快去……“

牛岛冲了进去，只听见一声枪响，佐佐木倒在地上，手伸向保险箱，还没来得及打开。

而及川面无表情地站在那里，回过头望向他，脸上慢慢浮现出一个微笑：

“小牛若，要向我开枪吗？”

回答他的是宫侑的枪声，牛岛几乎是下意识地张口喊出了声，伸出手去阻挡，但在子弹触到及川的身体前，他如同影子一般突然消失了。

宫侑坐在地上，垂下手，长叹了一口气。

“任务失败了，牛岛前辈。佐佐木死了，飞雄君也……”

“还有机会。”牛岛冷静地说，他已从刚才的突然变故中镇定下来，将挂在神社墙上的除颤设备拆了下来，示意宫侑把佐佐木翻过来。

“我知道及川会把这家伙藏到哪里去，我要下到limbo去把他找回来。你用设备电击佐佐木，我会配  
合你这边将他踢上来。一旦佐佐木醒来，马上让他开保险箱，然后音乐倒计时结束就准备同步穿越。不用管我，我会再去找影山，把他带出来。”

“等等！”宫侑惊慌地捉住了牛岛正在准备梦境进入设备的手，“limbo太危险了，要是牛岛前辈你也出不来  
了怎么办！？别再扩大我们的损失了啊！”

“没问题的，相信我。”牛岛简要地说，“我以前去过limbo，应该不至于像普通人一样迷失这么久。”

他用仪器将针剂缓缓推入静脉，宫侑看着他的眼睛，有些伤心的样子，问：

“牛岛前辈，你去是为了完成任务，还是为了及川君？”

牛岛没有来得及回答，药起了作用，他慢慢闭上双眼。

9.

牛岛站在海边的站台上。送他前来的那一班列车鸣响悠长笛声，然后缓缓离去。

他知道这是哪里。

穿过长长的隧道，来到小镇的入口。先是向下的大路，会路过有美味意面和浓郁咖啡的小家庭餐馆，还有出售开心果味和香草味冰淇淋的店铺，店铺的铁艺招牌在席卷小镇的狂风中来回摇摆，发出吱嘎的响声。远处天边铅云密布，沉沉压下来，云层里隐隐闪烁出雷光。他知道那是宫侑在使用AED，他必须加快步伐，来不及沉湎于回忆之中。

牛岛沿着大路向下，在小小的喷泉广场左转，沿着阶梯朝山上走。快到山顶时看到的临海公寓楼，他走进去，爬上三楼，推开那扇再熟悉不过的门。里面是宽大的客厅，黑白拼花瓷砖的地，鲑鱼粉的墙，复古绿色木质的门窗，窗口摇曳的瀑布般的三角梅。

及川坐在沙发上看着牛岛。他身后的落地窗外，深灰色的海面上风起云涌，天空炸裂开惊雷。

“三年前的那一天，”及川平静地叙述到，“我们很容易地获得了佐佐木心腹的隐藏的情报，就在第一层梦境，很简单的任务吧？”他咧开嘴，露出扭曲的微笑。

“然后，意外发生了。最先反应过来的是渡，但那也仅仅多争取了几秒钟的时间。他向我开枪，我在梦中死  
去，意识留在了limbo，肉身在爆炸中毁灭。而这一切，都是这家伙造成的。”

他冷酷地用硬底皮鞋碾过倒在地板上，被五花大绑的佐佐木的脸，对方发出极度痛苦的呻吟，及川连眉毛都不曾动一下。

“即使知道这个人是害死我和其他伙伴的元凶，小牛若仍然会选择把他带回去，让他接受审判，而不是让这  
狗娘养的罪有应得地死在这里？”

牛岛站在那里，看着及川。他好像很久没有见过及川了，又好像早上才和及川道过别，只是普通地出个任务，晚上回到这里，及川仍然在，他们仍然能够天长地久。

“我好想见你，及川。”

牛岛轻声说。

“哪怕我只是小牛若知道的那个及川徹残留在limbo的少许意识？”

“哪怕只是意识，你也是属于及川徹的一部分。对我来说，你就是及川。”

牛岛走上前去，伸出手触碰到及川的脸庞，是令人极度依赖的微微热度。如往常一般，及川习惯性地眯着眼睛，他注意到牛岛左手食指上的戒指，笑出声来。

“收到我的惊喜了？”

“嗯。”

及川停顿了一下，又说：

“如果我让这家伙回去，小牛若会一直留在这里陪我吗？”

“我会。”

“真的吗？一直哦？”

“一直。”

“那成交。”

及川拉开与牛岛的距离，提着领子把佐佐木拖到阳台上，外面雷光大作，风声猎猎。

“我才不想你这种渣滓毁了我最珍贵的回忆呢。”

他用牛岛听不见的，几乎能渗出毒液的声音对佐佐木说到，然后一扬手，将对方扔了下去。

雷鸣与闪电都停止了，风也静息下来。及川走进客厅，看见牛岛坐在沙发上，姿态放松，神色平常。

“陪我去散个步吧，小牛若。”及川要求。

10.

从公寓楼里出来，沿着山道向上，不到十分钟就能到达小镇的最高处。那里有个小型的花园，在能眺望地中海的最佳位置，有及川最喜欢的长凳。

像他们在永无止境的梦中做过无数次的那样，牛岛和及川坐在长凳上，看着收敛了光芒的太阳阳逐渐靠近海面，时间被拉长到近乎于无限。

及川将头微微倾斜，一个正好的角度，能够靠在牛岛的右肩上。他注视着几乎静止的温柔夕阳，满足地叹了一口气。

“及川，”牛岛说，“我有东西要给你。”

他从贴近左胸的上衣口袋里，取出一枚戒指。曾与这枚戒指成对装在深色丝绒四方小盒里的另一枚，这三年来他一直戴在自己左手无名指上，一刻也不曾摘下。

“要借花献佛吗小牛若，明明是我付钱买的~”

牛岛轻轻笑起来，他抓住及川的左手，为他戴上戒指。

“我可不想成为牛岛太太。要不小牛若成为及川太太吧~”

及川开着玩笑，把左手举到眼前，仔细端详，很满意的样子，又将手重合到牛岛的左手上，十指紧扣。

“要是能永远和小牛若在一起就好了。”

“我们已经经历过永远了，就在此处，我们已经与彼此共度一生了。”

牛岛用手臂环过及川的肩，紧紧拥住。

“不过，如果是和及川的话，我不介意再来一次。再经历多少次都可以。”

“明明只是小牛若而已，在三年间怎么变得这么会说话了啊？”

刚刚还静止的夕阳，不知什么时候已沉入海面，黑夜开始从边缘侵蚀傍晚的天空。

“小牛若？”

“嗯？”

“谢谢。”

“嗯。”

“晚安哦。”

11.

牛岛睁开眼睛，他不知什么时候坐在路边的长椅上睡着了。大概是露天睡得有点久，站起来的时候腰有些隐隐作痛。

他朝近在咫尺的体育馆走去。

已经是有十年以上历史的老建筑了，牛岛想起初中的时候，有很短的一段时间里，他曾经在这里打过排球，也是在这里，他第一次遇见了及川。那是少年时光里，少数他回想起来，会觉得快乐的事情。如果不是后来进了特别行动组，他也许会成为一名排球运动员，说不定还能成为日本代表，去往世界性的舞台。

牛岛走进大门，穿过空无一人的休息区，墙上仍然挂着那个意味不明的，仿佛是苦着一张脸的装饰。从内部的场地里，传出球与地面碰撞的响声。

他从观众通道进入，走上看台，在最后一排坐下。空旷的球场上，有一个棕发的少年，穿着蓝白色的球服，在练习发球。少年抛起球，助跑，以优雅的姿势腾空击球，轻盈落地，不知疲倦地不断重复着这个动作。

在牛岛旁边，隔了两个座位的地方，坐着一个黑发青年，穿着红色的标志性球服，披了同色的外套，目不转睛地注视着球场上的少年，眼里闪闪发光，仿佛整条银河落进去。

“影山飞雄。”牛岛喊他，青年转过头，不解地看着这个陌生人。

“一起回去吧。”

哪怕那是再也无法与你相见的现实。

12.

意大利某个临海的小镇，一户挂牌了五年不都曾售出的房屋，终于迎来了买家，是个身形高大，没什么面部表情的日本男子。

这里并不是列在旅游书上的网红景点，每天只有两趟小火车与外部更繁华的城市相通，连本国的游客都很少。前房主也觉得很奇怪，为什么有日本人成为自己的买家。

不过买家倒是对房间很熟悉的样子。不苟言笑的日本人，在看到落地窗外的大海时，露出了非常怀念的表情。

几年前，偶然和恋人一起来看过，恋人十分中意这里。他向前房主解释。前房主回想了一下，没有什么印象了，不过自己的旧房子能被别人喜欢，珍惜地接受下来，也是件令人心情舒畅的事情。

签完合同办完手续，前房主将钥匙正式交给日本男人，钥匙落进对方左手掌心，与无名指的戒指轻轻碰撞。

啊，已经结婚了吗？恭喜恭喜。

谢谢。

前房主离开之后，牛岛在沙发上坐下来。在梦境里，在limbo里，沙发是及川的地盘，而他是第一次坐在这里。

果然是个不错的位置。

从这里可以看到晴朗天空，碧蓝大海。仿佛从彼岸吹来的海风，摇动了轻薄的窗帘。

“欢迎回来。”

fin.


End file.
